encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Tremeloes
The Tremeloes are an English beat group founded in 1958 in Dagenham, East London, and still active today. Contents https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tremeloes?oldformat=true# hide *1 Career *2 After the hits *3 The Class of '64 *4 Members *5 Discography **5.1 LPs **5.2 Singles *6 References *7 Bibliography *8 External links Careerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tremeloes&action=edit&section=1 edit They were formed as Brian Poole and the Tremoloes (the spelling of "Tremoloes" was soon changed because of a spelling mistake in an East London newspaper) influenced by Buddy Holly and the Crickets. On New Year's Day, 1962, Decca, looking for a Beat group, auditioned two promising young bands: Brian Poole and the Tremeloes and a somewhat similar combo (also heavily influenced by Buddy Holly) from Liverpool called the Beatles. Decca chose Brian Poole and the Tremeloes over the Beatles, reportedly based on location – the Tremeloes were from the London area, making them more accessible than the Liverpool-based Beatles. The Tremeloes proved to be a very talented band in their own right and had a successful career. Like the Beatles, the band seamlessly combined rock and roll with a variety of other genres.[citation needed] The original quintet consisted of lead vocalist Brian Poole, lead guitarist Rick West (born Richard Westwood), rhythm guitarist/keyboardist Alan Blakley, bassist Alan Howard and drummer Dave Munden. Brian Poole and the Tremeloes first charted in the UK in July 1963 with a version of "Twist and Shout", a song previously popularised in America by the Isley Brothers, and already released by the Beatles in the UK in March 1963 on their first British LP, Please Please Me. Brian Poole and the Tremeloes followed "Twist and Shout" with achart topping cover of the Contours' US million-seller "Do You Love Me" in the same year. The group also had success in the UK in 1964 with covers of Roy Orbison's B-side, "Candy Man" and a previously obscure Crickets' B-side ballad, "Someone, Someone"; both entered the UK Singles Chart Top Ten, with the latter peaking at No.2. With Poole leaving to attempt a solo career (which proved unsuccessful) in 1966, the Tremeloes continued as a four-piece band with a revised line-up (Howard left the band in 1966). Len "Chip" Hawkes, father of 1990s hitmaker Chesney Hawkes, replaced Howard. After switching from Decca to CBS Records, the Tremeloes started a successful hit run from 1967 onwards with Cat Stevens' "Here Comes My Baby"; "Hello World"; three Italian hits translated into English ("Suddenly You Love Me", which is Riccardo Del Turco's "Uno tranquillo" ("One quiet man"), "I'm Gonna Try", which is Riccardo Del Turco's 1967 hit "Luglio" ("July"), and "My Little Lady", based on Orietta Berti's "Non illuderti mai" ("Never deceive yourself")); and their Number one recording of an oldFour Seasons' B-side "Silence is Golden". Both this last single and "Here Comes My Baby" also entered the Top Twenty of the U.S. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] on CBS' co-ownedEpic Records. All members shared vocals, though most of the songs featured either Hawkes or drummer Dave Munden as the lead singer. Guitarist Rick Westwood sang lead vocal on "Silence is Golden". Their regular hits were accompanied by frequent appearances on BBC's Top of the Pops TV programme. Their songs were popular with younger music fans and parents rather than rock music fans. Altogether, without Poole the group had nine UK Top Twenty hits. "Me and My Life" was a hit in 1970. Their album Master which they released a few weeks later failed to sell well, and they had no British hits after "Hello Buddy" in 1971. Nevertheless they recorded several more singles throughout the decade, including "Blue Suede Tie", "Ride On", "It's OK (Say Ole If You Love Me)", and "Do I Love You", some of which received heavy airplay, particularly on Radio Luxembourg. "I Like It That Way" even made the Dutch Top 10 after the Dutch service of Radio North Sea International promoted it as its weekly Treiterschijf. They also released another three albums of original material, Shiner (1974), Don't Let The Music Die (1975), with some copies being credited to a group Space although the Tremeloes' pictures were on the sleeve, and All For One and One For All (1992). After the hitshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tremeloes&action=edit&section=2 edit Their music is still available on CD, and they quite often play concerts and are part of the pop-revival shows that constantly tour the UK. Their line-up changed several times from 1972 onwards, the first new entrants being Bob Benham and Aaron Woolley (replacing Blakley and Hawkes, both of whom would later return to the band), effectively a merger with a Tremeloes-managed group called Jumbo.[citation needed] Munden remained the only constant member. Hawkes pursued a solo career for a while producing two albums for RCA Records in Nashville, Tennessee. In 1979 he returned to England and rejoined the Tremeloes where he remained until 1988. Chip left the Tremeloes to focus on managing his son, Chesney, who had a number one hit record entitled "The One and Only". By 1992 Hawkes was touring once again as a solo artist. Blakley produced records for other acts, including the Rubettes, Bilbo Baggins and Mungo Jerry.[citation needed] In 1983 the original quartet reformed and made the lower reaches of the UK Top 100 with their cover version of the Europop hit "Words", losing out to a reactivation of the original by F. R. David.[citation needed] As a soloist, Poole failed to chart with subsequent records, but pursued a successful cabaret career. His daughters, Karen and Shelly, hit the charts in 1996 as Alisha's Attic. Blakley died from cancer in June 1996, leaving Munden and West to continue in concert with newer recruits Dave Fryer (bass) and Joe Gillingham (keyboards). Jeff Brown, former bass player and lead vocals for The Sweet, replaced Fryer in 2005. Dave Fryer retired to live in Germany after leaving the band, and continues to write music and play occasionally. Brian Poole, Chip Hawkes and the Tremeloes toured the UK as part of their 40th anniversary reunion in September 2006. The Tremeloes are still together today: West and Munden perform their old material in concert throughout Europe with musicians from other 1960s and 1970s bands. Hawkes is also still an active performer and leads his own band Class of '64. Brian Poole still tours with his band the Electrix. Rick Westwood retired from the Tremeloes at the end of 2012. The Class of '64https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tremeloes&action=edit&section=3 edit In April 2004, at the request of the Animals, who were about to do their 40th anniversary tour, Hawkes was asked to form a band to tour with the Animals. This he did, bringing together a supergroup including Mick Avory (ex-the Kinks), Eric Haydock (ex-the Hollies), who teamed up to perform as the Class of '64, also featuring guitarists, Telecaster Ted Tomlin and Graham Pollock. The band toured around the world and recorded an album of past band hits and a new single called "She's Not My Child". In 2007 Haydock, Tomlin, Pollock and Avory left to form a new band called Legends of the Sixties before changing their name to the Hitmen.[citation needed] Membershttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tremeloes&action=edit&section=4 edit Discographyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tremeloes&action=edit&section=5 edit LPshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tremeloes&action=edit&section=6 edit ;as Brian Poole & The Tremeloes[2] *''Big Hits Of '62'' (Decca - 1963) *''Twist And Shout (Decca - 1963)'' *''Brian Poole Is Here!'' (Audio Fidelity - 1965) *''It's About Time (Decca - 1965)'' ;as The Tremeloes[3] *''Here Comes My Baby'' (Epic, CBS - 1967) *''Even The Bad Times Are Good / Silence Is Golden'' (Epic - 1967) *''Alan, Dave, Rick And Chip'' (CBS - 1967) *''World Explosion!'' (Epic - 1968) *''Suddenly You Love Me'' (Epic - 1968) *''Master'' (CBS - 1970) *''Shiner'' (DJM Records - 1974) *''Don't Let The Music Die'' (DJM Records - 1975) Singleshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tremeloes&action=edit&section=7 edit Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tremeloes&action=edit&section=8 edit #'Jump up^' "The Band". The Tremeloes. 2015-08-13. Retrieved 2015-08-19. #'Jump up^' "Brian Poole & The Tremeloes Discography". Discogs.com. Retrieved 2015-08-19. #'Jump up^' "The Tremeloes Discography : Albums - Releases". Discogs.com. 1969-01-25. Retrieved 2015-08-19. #'Jump up^' Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 565. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. #'Jump up^' "The Tremeloes | Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 2015-08-19. #'Jump up^' Murrells, Joseph (1978). The Book of Golden Discs (2nd ed.). London: Barrie and Jenkins Ltd. pp. 231–232. ISBN 0-214-20512-6. Bibliographyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tremeloes&action=edit&section=9 edit *''The Guinness Book of 500 Number One Hits'' – ISBN 0-85112-250-7 Category:Musical groups established in 1958 Category:English pop music groups Category:English rock music groups Category:Beat groups Category:British Invasion artists Category:Decca Records artists Category:Epic Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists